


the lakes

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Growing Old Together, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH THAT IS ALL, Light Angst, Romance, Sasuke Retsuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: i'm setting off but not without my muse. no, not without you.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Kudos: 29





	the lakes

from the top of the hill where they sat looking over the peaceful expanse of night in konoha, sasuke heard sakura whisper her wish.

"do you remember, sasuke-kun? that lake we saw when we had that mission together?" her soft voice was carried by the cold wind that kisses their cheeks, and his hand automatically found hers in the breeze.

"aa," he answered, eyes on her glittering jades and her mumbling pink lips. "of course."

she hummed in return, "i would like to go back there with you, sasuke-kun. that lake looks like where all the poets went to die in peace; like a perfect place to scatter my ashes soon."

she looked at him then, pink streaks now with gray ones like a few on his own blowing across her face, and he spoke as his trembling wrinkled hand tucked them behind her ear.

"wherever you want, sakura," he murmured gently against her forehead, tears prickling at the edge of his closed eyes.

"i'll follow you wherever."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: obviously this was inspired by taylor's bonus track on folklore. ugHHH T_T i want SS to grow old together and live peacefully huhuhuh also, the mission in here was the retsuden one where they also had A LOT of moments *screams in fangirl forever*


End file.
